minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Choose the adventure!
So, this is like choose your own adventure, but there are some differences. So, it goes like this : 1. I write the story up till a point. 2. I will put out a few options for how the story can progress, 3. I will be putting up a poll, and you guys can choose which choice you want to make. The option with the most votes wins. So, let's start! Disclaimer : I don't own Minecraft, neither do you. All CreepyPastas are fake. By Bella163 Enjoy the pasta! �� You should not run or hide from destiny. Accept it. 22:25, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Part 1 You were playing Minecraft when your computer starts glitching. What do you do? The poll ended What do you do? (The one with the most votes win) A. Unplug the computer. (Paranoid much?) B. SMASH AND/OR BURN IT! (0_0) C. Check the game files. (Good idea) D. Hack. (Smart one we've got here, huh?) The option with the most votes : C You checked the game files, yet there is nothing abnormal to be seen. Suddenly, your computer jumped to the error screen. What do you do? A. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Screw this I'm out. I'm going to stop using technology for a day.(Welp) B. Unplug the computer, and reboot it. (Maybe that would work?) C. Have a panic attack. (LOL) D. Scream your head off (YOU'RE BREAKING MY EARDRUMS!) Option with most votes: B You ripped off the computer plug, yet the screen started to flash. You name began flashing across the screen. (Your name), I'm coming to get you. Then, you heard a knock on the window. You slowly turned around to face it, your heart almost jumping out of your chest. A bloody handprint was imprinted on the glass. What is your reaction? A. Scream. As loud as you can. (*Calmly pulls out a pair of earmuffs and blocks out the noise*) B. Freeze from shock. (No surprises there. You are an average person.) C. This is so exciting! And fun! (Wtf is wrong with you?) D. Faint. (*slow dead pool clap*) E. OMG! IS THIS A CREEPYPASTA?! I LOVE YOU! I WANNA- (Error : You have been cut off from your rant. No fangirls allowed.) F. Get the closest adult. (Not recommended.) G. Hide! (Scaredy cat) H. Find your inner strength and summon a unicorn to get outta here! (Epic. But sorry, I'm the only Mary Sue allowed.) I. Take the knife, gun, the apocalypse survival kit and plan you made a long time ago and get as far away from here as possible. (Edgy. Me like. ) J. Break the fourth wall- (ÿ̭̬̠̇ͭ̒̀̌Ø̡̟̻̩̓ͦ͗ü̗͈͈̬̣ͮ͐ͭ̍ͭͣ͢ ̵̻̣̻̖͓̘̻͌ͪͣͤÇ̠͓̹̳̆̔å̸̰̦̙͈̙̍̍̉̓̓ͣÑ̷͓͖̬̩͉̦ͧͪ̿ͩ̿͑ͅ'̫̠̩̼̝̳t̶̞̼ͫ) Option with most votes: J. Ë̮́ͥͣͫͩ̅͛r͇͍̗͉̜ͮͮ̋͘r͙͔̺̻ǫ̫͚̣͉̰̰r̤̆͂ͪ̏ͭͣ̐ ̞͈̠͎̳̭̅ͭe̞͍̓̿r̹̬̣̗͑̽͑̾͌͆ͣͅr̼͇̅ͧ͐͊̿ǫ̣͚̐̃ͣͤ͛̚ͅr̭̥͑̆ ̡͇̩̺́͒̉̔ͯ̚e̵̥̟̝̟ȑ̈̓͜r̗̰̟̮͍̹̯̈́ͬͦo̒ͦ̇͐̄ͪr͉ͧͤ͑͆͌̈̋-̸͔͖̭̾͆ͩ (Hey...can you stop breaking this story? Thanks.) Rebooting... Reboot complete. >Start< What is your reaction? A. Scream. As loud as you can. (*Calmly pulls out a pair of earmuffs and blocks out the noise*) B. Freeze from shock. (No surprises there. You are an average person.) C. This is so exciting! And fun! (Wtf is wrong with you?) D. Faint. (*slow dead pool clap*) E. OMG! IS THIS A CREEPYPASTA?! I LOVE YOU! I WANNA- (Error : You have been cut off from your rant. No fangirls allowed.) F. Get the closest adult. (Not recommended.) G. Hide! (Scaredy cat) H. Find your inner strength and summon a unicorn to get outta here! (Epic. But sorry, I'm the only Mary Sue allowed.) I. Take the knife, gun, the apocalypse survival kit and plan you made a long time ago and get as far away from here as possible. (Edgy. Me like.) Chosen choice : I You take the knife, gun, and the bag you hid under your bed full of necessities you need. You take the weapon belt inside and placed your weapons there. Just as you were about to backflip out the window, your computer turned into a portal, and you were sucked into... The World of Minecraftia! What do you do first? Panic (Where did Mr/Ms.Edgy go?) Cry (You might as well as be dead.) Make shelter (Good thinking) Find a village (That would be up to luck... Start mining (...you don't even have armour yet.) Make some wooden tools (But you already have a metal sword, pixaxe, and axe.) Take out your laptop you stored in the bag (....üñkøwń....) (Will update when there is 10+ votes) Category:Bella1963